In the Beginning
by KingViolet96
Summary: A rescue attempt is being made to find a missing child known as Chara who is believed to have fallen through the top of Mount Ebott and into the Underground where no other mortal human has ever tread before. Is this as simple as everybody thinks it is? or is there something more painful going on? OC & AU. R&R please!
1. Ch1: A Familiar Face

**In the Beginning...**

 **Ch1: A Familiar Face**

 _July 1, 198X._

The sun beamed intensely over the luscious green surface of Mount Ebott with its rays spreading across the ground like a giant spotlight amongst the clear blue skies. A small but cosy village is situated a few miles east of the mountain where the sound of cars swooshing along can be faintly heard.

Throughout the village are small white posters assorted on windscreens of parked cars and stuck on wooden lamp posts that read in bold black letters:

 ** _RESIDENTS! HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MISSING CHILD?_**

A monochrome picture is displayed below showing a smiling 10 year old boy with straight brown hair.

 _ **THIS BOY WAS LAST SEEN 5 DAYS AGO CLIMBING UP THIS MOUNTAIN:**_

Another picture is displayed; Showing Ebott itself.

 ** _IF YOU HAVE ANY KNOWLEDGE OF HIS WHEREABOUTS PLEASE CONTACT THE LOCAL AUTHORITIES IMMEDIATELY._**

Meanwhile a helicopter can be seen in the distance hovering over the summit...

* * *

As the helicopter loomed over the great big hole in the summit, A young blond curly-haired man opens the side door and chucks down a long piece of rope reaching all the way to a bed of buttercup flowers. He steps out wearing an expedition outfit with a large backpack and secures himself to the rope.

"I'll see you in 6 days" the man called out to the pilot before he abseils his way down swiftly descending into the hole like a loose elevator without supports.

He landed on the flower bed where the sun unfetteredly shone its rays fiercely onto him like a lazer beam of heat. The area was surrounded by fractured stone pillars on the brink of crumbling where the external breeze scattered its remains into a haze of dust and rock. It looked as if it was abandoned a very long time ago.

Not wanting to waste any more time. The brown eyed man unbuckled himself from the rope and stared up at the helicopter now reduced to a tiny black speck giving a thumbs up gesture up above in response indicating the pilot he's made it. Finished with it's trip the vehicle then wound up the rope and hovered away leaving the lone traveller behind inside the forsaken ruins...

A long corridor can be seen in the man's direction concealed by a thin wall of darkness. Curiously, he got up and walked towards the entrance showing more of the catacombs amassed by cobwebs and empty houses. As the explorer pressed on across the uneven path the sunlight behind him gradually faded by like a dying lamp.

The intrepid man continued to head onwards passing by a small patch of grass along the way. He entered the next room approaching what eventually turned out to be a massive violet tinged building accompanied by a row of steps on each side with a rose bed placed neatly in the middle like a grand entrance for a palace. It filled the man with a sense of pure determination for no apparent reason, he just seemed to feel it growing inside of him...

As he went through the arched doorway bordered by thick green vines a set of 6 grey stones confronted him which were laid out in an organised pattern and a small golden switch can be seen next to a purple closed door totally shut with a Jack o'lantern face printed on it.

A small metal sign on the other side of the door that said:

 _ **Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.**_

The man was amused by its message. " _Hmm, Guess they're waiting for another sucker like me to pass through"_ he quietly thought to himself _"At least they're being nice about it"._

He noticed there wasn't a handle on the door. The man operated the golden switch on its own but it wouldn't open; he tried pressing all the stones but it wouldn't open, he then pressed some of the stones and pulled the switch afterwards yet the door **still** wouldn't open!

After several failed attempts the blonde human exclaimed in defeat "Ah this is completely hopeless!". He was about to give up when suddenly out of a shady corner a little white head peeped out looking at the sulking man wondering why on earth he's so upset.

The creature then silently crept out of the shade approaching beside him. "Erm.. excuse me sir, but you really needn't lose your temper over a puzzle so easy as this" the figure spoke out nervously.

The man jerked his head around in response seeing before his very own eyes a young child in the shape of a Nubian goat dressed in a green striped jumper and a pair of short black trousers.

Stunned by this revelation, the man froze in position like a statue with his mouth agape even when the boy demonstrated the correct way to solve the puzzle. "You just need to press these 4 stones, then you pull the switch like this" he softly explained and the doors finally opened up.

The human snapped out of his state of trance and got up towards the young goat "Well then er..." He struggles to find the right words. "Thanks for showing me soooo um... I'll be on my way now" he said flatly and resumed his stroll further into the ruins but the goat was following him from behind.

"Hey wait up!". The man stopped in his tracks to find the child running towards him. "Don't you want a tour of the place? I live here you see and I really want you to visit my home because you seem like a very nice guy".

The man paused for a moment and came to the realisation that it would be mean of him not to accept such an innocent gesture of kindness. Besides it wouldn't hurt to make a couple of new friends here. "Ok then" he replied back smiling at the boy "Seems nice enough".

The child's expression was one of great joy "Sweet!" he then grabbed the man's hand and does a little skip to the other room "My mom's making a gorgeous butterscotch cinnamon pie and I don't wanna miss a single bite!" The room they went into had 2 leading rivers flowing below wooden bridges and more contraptions to solve. "Oh and this time I'll showing you how to do the puzzles first cos' I kinda figured you're new around here arn'tcha? What with you going nuts over the door."

The man chuckled in response: "You're not wrong!"

Suddenly an question they overlooked to tell each other earlier came to them: "Oh crap! I forgot to ask you my name!" The white goat cried embarrassingly. "I'm Asriel Dreemurr by the way" he said proudly. "And you're...?"

"Declan" the man replied back, "Declan Harris".

Asriel gave back a cheery reply "Well howdy there Declan, Welcome to the ruins!" he laughed full of happy spirit.

The two of them walked together holding hands, ready to have their first adventure.


	2. Ch2: We'll Find Our Way Home

**Ch2: We'll Find Our Way Home**

Midway throughout the desolate purple maze of winding corridors, the youthful Asriel Dreemurr is confidently leading the way across the carpeted lilac path and the Declan Harris is distracted far behind. Playing with one of the stalks pouring out of the wall seams.

Asriel turned around searching for the blonde human. "What are you doing over there? And why are you picking leaves off the vines?"

Declan came forwards while delicately stuffing the leaves in his coat pocket wearing a smirk across his face. "You'll see..."

The young monster raised an eyebrow in mystery.

* * *

Suddenly from out of the blue, a frog jumps out and appears in front of them. Asriel swiftly spreads his arms and legs to shield them both from each other. Yet this daring attempt for protection failed to quell a particular stranger's curiosity...

"Come on ya big wuss it's only a little frog." said the man wryly, getting nearer the seemingly harmless creature.

This made Asriel even more worried than usual. "DECLAN NO! THAT'S A FROGGIT!" he cried out eyes stretched with terror. "STEP BACK NOW BEFORE IT ATTACKS YOU!" but the warning didn't reach the explorer fast enough to keep him from petting it.

The animal's beady eyes stoically fixated at the invader's face...

"Uh huh, since when in human history has a frog ever atta-" It opened up its bulbous mouth showing a razor-thin red tongue tucked inside only to unfurl and fiercely lash it at him. Creating a small but gushing cut on his right cheek.

Declan recoiled in pain covering up the exposed wound. "OOOWWW!"

This gave Asriel enough time to scare the green menace away. Back into the river down below where it swam off licking its lips.

He then came to Declan's aid helping to dress his cut, still twitching in agony.

"Aagh... That felt really weird. Not because it hurt like hell or anything, but It was like a little piece of me was taken away..."

He elaborated further, pacing onwards as Asriel followed him in to the next section.

"It's like something very sharp pierced right through me, Not an object of a physical nature but the sensation was definitely there and I felt weakened by it all of a sudden."

He paused to read a sign on the wall stating:

 _ **The western room is the eastern room's blueprint.**_

An exhale of depression is released from his nose. "It's as if a thing of some sort was living inside of me, kinda like a..." He tries to get the right words out of his mouth. "kinda like a..."

"A soul?" The anthro child said inquisitively.

"Maybe Asriel" Declan replied, "Just maybe."

* * *

Declan stood before a metal overpass suspended over a vast chasm of water. The floor is completely plotted with rows and rows of spikes in a grid-like pattern.

Asriel shortly joined beside him and securely grasped the human's left hand. "Come, I want to show you something."

Deep down in his heart Declan was very afraid: Should he put his trust in somebody who he barely knows? Is this native revealing his true malevolent self? Eyes clenched and a deep breath, he put one foot onto a tile...

"Oh dear God..." he opened his eyes in pure disbelief finding himself alive and still holding a paw.

With Asriel guiding him across the floor. Declan came to a conclusion not many species of his kind have experienced before:

A monster like Asriel has the capacity to show the greatest acts of amazement, valour and wisdom. Perhaps one day, the monsters will kiss the ground they walk upon should they ever be freed from their exile. Because lies and unfounded fears conceived by a few irrational humans shouldn't clout our collective judgements. A time for peace is a possibility.

* * *

When they arrived at the other side of the bridge. Declan overwrought with joy carried up and embraced his new friend again but this time he wasn't bluffing for show.

"I survived Asriel, I really can't thank you enough!" cried the blonde human tears glistening in his eyes.

Asriel put his white furry hands on Declan's face, smiling full of happiness:

"You put your faith in me Declan, and sometimes that's all you need to do. Trust someone who will always be at your side when sadness consumes you. Trust someone who will always look after you in times of despair and always trust someone to protect your soul when danger arises..."

Declan then lowered the boy down to his feet, hitting at him what's going to happen next.

"Besides, The real hard work begins here! I bet human history doesn't seem so exciting now does it?" he said with a cheeky tone and whizzed off into the hallway secretly preparing him for one final puzzle.


	3. Ch3: I'll Find My Way Home Pt 1

**A/N** **It's Violet here. Just to let you know I've decided to split my OC's journey to Asriel's/Toriel's house into several parts as it makes a lot more easier for me to write these chapters. But this will be the shortest of the bunch.**

 **Please leave any reviews or favourites if you have the opportunity to do so.**

 **Thank you for listening.**

 _ **KingViolet96**_

* * *

 **Ch3: I'll Find My Way Home Pt. 1**

A voice reverberated throughout the hall...

 _"Asriel"_

 _"Asriel...?!"_

Declan stormed down the corridor frantically scanning for the Nubian, but nor sight or sound of the monster can be traced.

The human started to get weary of this little game...

 _"This isn't funny any more ya little scamp so just come out now ple-"_

He tripped over a brown container on the floor with the words "OPEN ME!" written across the top. Is this meant for him?

Declan opened the lid to find a black cumbersome device that had a numerical keypad in the middle, a tiny speak at one end and a retractable antenna on the other. It was a big heavy impractical cell phone!

 _"What the hell..."_ He thought to himself out loud. _"Did he just mug a yuppie or something?"_

A sticky note was found attached to the back of it saying:

 _ **Howdy Declan!**_

 _ **So sorry to leave you here on your own in such short notice, but I'm scheduled**_ _ **for an important meeting later today and I really don't want to be late...**_

Scepticism hit him like an invisible brick. _"What a load of crap..."_ he whispered to himself, _"At his age?!"_

 _ **Could you please stay here for a little while? It's very dangerous by yourself and there's a good chance you'll get seriously hurt beyond this point.**_

 _"Oh no not more killer frogs"_ moaned Declan still reading the instructions.

 _ **I have packaged you this cell phone with my number etched on the side. So in case you need anything or have any questions just give me a ring ok Deckie?**_

 _ **Well gosh golly gee oh my oh my! I best be off now.**_

 _ **Promise me you'll be good alright?**_

 _ **-A.D**_

Bemusedly the man hastily shoved the note down his back pocket, getting teird of this charade.

Declan grumbled with great annoyance. " _Great, That's TWO children I have to look for..."_


End file.
